Caroler of Dwayna
General The Carolers of Dwayna will vary in appearance and numbers depending on what city you are in as well as what district you're in. In Lion's Arch, Ascalon City and Kamadan, they will be either male or female Humans and always in a group of three. The Carolers in Kamadan (currently not pictured) have the appearance of Istani Peasants. The carolers in Droknar's Forge (Wintersday) are all male Dwarves with different skins and carrying different weapons and shields. Location *Ascalon City (Wintersday) *Lion's Arch (Wintersday) *Droknar's Forge (Wintersday) (across from Bartoch and Magi Sul) *Kamadan (Wintersday) Dialogue :"The blessings of Dwayna be with you! Join me and raise your voice in song. EVERYbody loves Wintersday carols! Well, everyone except the Stone Summit, the Grawl, the Charr, most of the undead... but everybody who MATTERS loves Wintersday carols! Sing, I say, sing!" The Caroler of Dwayna in the middle of each group will sing. :Okay, that was just a warm up, Now let's really sing it folks! join in! :Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la loo ... to be added ... :Wintersday is oh so jolly, fa la la la lay ... to be added ... :Don we now our scant apparel, fa la lo, ... to be added ... :More skin makes for better carols, fa la la la lee, da dee dee dee... :See the flaming pit before us, fa la la la lay, ... to be added ... :Light a torch and join this chorus, fa la lo, fa la doh, ... to be added ... :Let me take your merry measure, fa la la la lee, ... to be added ... :I don't mind, it is my pleasure, fa la la la loo, da doo doo doo... :Finally, the old year passes, fa la la la lay, da day day day... :Dwayna,s back, Grenth she harrasses, fa la ... to be added ... :This last year was quite a long one, fa ... to be added ... :We can't wait to start the new one... :Fa la la la loooooooo ... to be added ... :O Dreary town of Droknar's Forge... :You lie in winter's grasp... :Until Dwayna sings and spring she brings... :To break Grenth's icy clasp... :Yet hidden in dark corners... :The Grentches take away... :The gifts and toys of girls and boys... :To help the winter stay... :For Grenth is always watching... :And plotting in the night... :His pranks and schemes, the winter brings... :The darkness and the fright... :But Dwayna is a bastion... :Against the dark and cold... :Her love and grace, her warm embrace... :Will make the spring unfold. :Wintersday is coming... :The White Mantle are getting fat... :Please put a gold coin... :In the old man's hat... :If you haven't got a coin... :Half a coin of gold will do... :If you haven't got half a coin... :Dwayna's blessings be with you. :We three kings of ancient Orr are... :Bearing news, we traverse afar... :Over mountains, but who's countin'? :Following Dwayna's star ... Ooooh (sp?) :Star of thunder, star of light... :Star that brings an end to night.... :Westward leading, still proceeding... :Guide us to Lion's Arch. :Gods warm ye, Elementalists... :Let nothing you ignite... :For Dwayna's bringing springtime soon... :To end the long, cold night... :To save us all from Grentch's tricks... :And do what's pure and right... :Oh, tidings of Dwayna and light, Dwayna and light... :O, tidings of Dwayna and liiiiiiiight. Category:General NPCs (special event) Category:Wintersday NPCs